1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which is suitable for use in collecting a floating liquid from the surface of a body of first liquid, such as the collecting of oil or other hydrocarbon liquid floating on the surface of a natural body of water.
2. Related Art
The art shows a number of devices for skimming oil from the surface of water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,784, issued to Craggs et al on Dec. 5, 1972 and entitled xe2x80x9cFloating Oil Skimmerxe2x80x9d, discloses a floating oil skimmer (FIG. 1) having a center skimming unit 10 which is an elongated rectangular box-like structure having an open front to permit entry of oil and water into the unit. A hinged lip 60 regulates the depth, about 2 to 12 inches, of water admitted into skimming unit 10 and flowed to an oil collection sump 80 (FIG. 8) at the rear of the skimming unit 10 to collect oil and water. The collected oil and water overflows an adjustable weir 82 into a sump 80. The content of the sump is pumped to a suitable receiving tank on a work boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,994, issued to Ayers on May 3, 1983 and entitled xe2x80x9cSpilled Oil Skimmer Kitxe2x80x9d, discloses a skimmer 2 (FIGS. 1 and 1A) having floats 20 (FIGS. 2 and 3) mounted on opposite sides of a frame 21 which holds the front of skimmer 2 open and in a position to receive incoming oil and water. The top 22 of skimmer 2 is maintained by flotation devices above water level, but not above the oil level. Water and oil which enters skimmer 2 proceeds to rear section 30 and the water exits at open bottom 26a of skimmer 2 and the oil remains at the top 22 of skimmer 2. The oil is then removed from skimmer 2 by suction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,483, issued to Gore on Dec. 26, 1995 and entitled xe2x80x9cOil Spill Skimmer With Adjustable Floating Weirxe2x80x9d, discloses an oil recovery skimmer vessel 20 (FIG. 2) having waterjets 28 and 30 located at the front of vessel 20 which help direct oil toward the inlet end 32 of vessel 20. The vessel 20 has a first floating, hinged weir or attractor 36 and a second weir 46. Water, oil and debris flow over the first weir 36 and substantially only oil flows over the second weir 46 and into an oil sump 48. The oil is removed from oil sump 48 by a discharge pump 50.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,108, issued to Haynes et al on May 19, 1998 and entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Oil Response and Recovery System and Method and Skimmer For Use Thereinxe2x80x9d, discloses a skimmer 38 having a frame 1 with two vertical sides, a collection channel 30, an optional auger type conveyor 31 and a moving conveyor 2, which cooperate to collect oil from the ocean""s surface and deposit it in sump 5, from which the oil is drained via drain lines 24 into storage on a vessel 21.
Generally, the present invention provides a device for collecting and recovering a floating liquid, such as oil or other hydrocarbon liquid, from the surface of a body of a first liquid, such as water. Typically, the hydrocarbon liquid is a crude oil (or other hydrocarbon) spill on the surface of an ocean, lake, or river, either in the open sea, or within a harbor, port, river or the like. In certain embodiments, the collection devices of the present invention provide a receiving tray which floats on the surface of the first liquid, e.g, a body of water, within a spill of the floating liquid, e.g., an oil spill. The receiving tray is dimensioned and configured to have the floating liquid (and usually some of the first liquid) enter therein. A suction port is formed in the receiving tray and is connected in liquid flow communication to the suction inlet of a pump, which may be a conventionally-powered pump or, in some cases, an external-force pump (defined below). In the latter case, the pump may utilize energy provided by natural movement of the first liquid, e.g., ocean waves, river current or the like or by movement of the collection device by towing. In any case, such external-force pump is mounted on the receiving tray or otherwise on the collection device so as to be operated by movement of the first liquid relative to the device. Such movement may be natural movement, such as the natural wave action or current flow of a body of water, or may be induced, such as by towing the collection device. The pump thus acts to move collected floating liquid to storage or treatment via an outlet conduit or the like connected to the discharge of the pump. A plurality of the collection devices may be connected to such pumps and may be used in such numbers as to provide a breakwater for a harbor, by taking up wave energy while simultaneously collecting floating contaminant liquids ranging from large oil spills to the day-to-day leakage and spillage of fuels and lubricants which is unavoidable in a busy harbor or passage.
In certain other embodiments, the devices of the present invention may generally comprise an outer flotation member within which is disposed at least one regulator frame and the receiving tray. The floating liquid, usually combined with the first liquid, is collected within the receiving tray and then is pumped to storage or other disposal. The components may be connected to each other by gimbal mounts to stabilize the receiving tray to enhance the ability of the receiving tray to contact wave troughs for flow of liquid into the receiving tray and thence to the suction port.
Specifically, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a first collection device capable of collecting a floating liquid from the surface of a body of a first liquid on which the floating liquid floats, the first collection device being dimensioned and configured to float at the surface of the first liquid and comprising the following components. A first receiving tray has a suction port therein, and at least one pump having a suction inlet and a discharge outlet, the suction inlet of the pump being connected in liquid flow communication to the suction port of the first receiving tray for removing collected liquid from the receiving tray. The pump has first and second actuator members and is dimensioned and configured to be operated by repeated mechanical compression and relaxation of the pump by forces imposed on the actuator members. The pump is connected by its first actuator member to the receiving tray and its second actuator member is connected to a separate structure, for example, a second collection device comprising a receiving tray and at least one pump as described above, relative to which the receiving tray is movable. In this way, repeated relative movement between the receiving tray and the structure operates the pump to pump liquid from the suction port of the receiving tray to the discharge outlet of the pump.
Other aspects of the present invention provide one or more of the following features. The collection device may further comprise a body member to which the receiving tray is connected; the body member may comprise a frame-like structure within which the receiving tray is received; the body member may comprise a flotation member; when the separate structure is a second collection device as described above, the second collection device may further comprise a second body member to which a second receiving tray is connected; and the collection device may further comprise a first regulator frame connected to the body member.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a recovery device comprising a plurality of the collection devices described above and wherein the second actuator member of at least some of the pumps is connected to another one of the collection devices.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a collection device having a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis and capable of collecting a floating liquid from the surface of a body of a first liquid on which the floating liquid floats, the collection device being dimensioned and configured to float at the surface of the first liquid. The collection device comprises (1) a body member; (2) a first regulator frame connected to the body member by a first set of gimbal mounts for pivoting movement of the frame about the longitudinal axis of the body member; and (3) a receiving tray having a suction port therein and connected to the regulator frame by a second set of gimbal mounts for pivoting movement of the receiving tray about the transverse axis of the body member, the suction port being connectable to a pump for withdrawing collected liquid from the tray. In this way, pivoting of the receiving tray relative to the body member induced by movement of the collection device on the body of the first liquid enhances the ability of the receiving tray to contact wave troughs for flow into the receiving tray, and thence to the suction port, of at least the floating liquid.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a recovery device having a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis and being capable of collecting and recovering a floating liquid from the surface of a body of a first liquid on which the recovery device floats. The recovery device comprises one or more collection devices as described above, and one or more pumps having a suction inlet and a discharge outlet, with the suction inlet connected in liquid flow communication to the suction port of the at least one collection device for removing collected liquid from the recovery device.
Other aspects of the present invention provide one or more of the following features: the recovery device may comprise a plurality of the collection devices connected to respective ones of a plurality of pumps having respective discharge outlets; the discharge outlet of the one or more pumps may be connected to at least one discharge conduit; the recovery device may further comprise a liquid separator connected in liquid flow communication to the at least one collection conduit for receiving the first and second immiscible liquids collected from the recovery device, and separating the collected first and second liquids; the liquid separator may be dimensioned and configured to separate oil from water and the body member may comprise a flotation member which is dimensioned and configured to float on the surface of water within an oil slick on the surface of the water, and the one or more pumps may be dimensioned and configured to be operated by repeated mechanical compression and relaxation of the pumps, the pumps having first and second actuator means, e.g., opposite ends of the pump, with one actuator means of a pump connected to a first collection device which is movable relative to a movable or fixed structure, e.g., a second collection device or a drilling rig, to which the other actuator means of the same pump is connected. In this way, repeated relative movement between the first collection device and the structure operates the pump. The movement of the recovery device may be caused by wave action of the body of the first liquid, by a flowing current of the body of the first liquid, or, if the structure is movable, by towing at least one collection or recovery device with a vessel over the body of the first liquid.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides for an intermediate regulator frame to be connected between the first regulator frame and the receiving tray by a first intermediate set of gimbal mounts for pivoting movement of the intermediate regulator frame about the transverse axis of the flotation member.
One aspect of the present invention provides for the first intermediate set of gimbal mounts to be located either at or off-set from the midpoint line of the intermediate regulator frame.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a protective grille carried on the device, which grille is dimensioned and configured to block debris from entering into the suction port, e.g., the protective grille may be dimensioned and configured to block debris from entering into the receiving tray. In a related aspect, the protective grille may be comprised of a plurality of substantially parallel linearly extending members, e.g., rods or the like, whereby a rake may be drawn across the grille to clear therefrom debris accumulated thereon.
A method aspect of the present invention provides a method for collecting a floating liquid from the surface of a body of a moving first liquid on which the floating liquid floats, by utilizing one or more collection devices, each of which comprises (a) a receiving tray having a suction port therein, and (b) at least one pump having a suction inlet and a discharge outlet. The suction inlet is connected in liquid flow communication to the suction port of the receiving tray for removing collected liquid from the receiving tray, and the collection device is dimensioned and configured to float on the surface of the moving first liquid and to admit at least the floating liquid into the receiving tray and its suction port by movement of the first liquid. The method comprises placing the collection device on the surface of the moving first liquid to use the movement of the first liquid for collecting the floating liquid in the receiving tray, and pumping liquid from the suction port of the receiving tray to the discharge outlet of the pump.
In one method aspect of the invention, the pump is an external-force pump and the pumping is carried out by imposing repeated mechanical compression and relaxation on the pump by movement of the first liquid.
In another method aspect of the invention, the pump is an external-force pump, and the method further comprises mechanically connecting the pump between the collection device and a separate structure, e.g., another collection device, thereby pumping the liquid by utilizing repeated relative movement imposed between the collection device and the separate structure by movement of the first liquid to operate the pump.
Yet another method aspect of the present invention provides a method for collecting a floating liquid from the surface of a body of a moving first liquid on which the floating liquid floats by utilizing a plurality of collection devices mechanically interconnected by external-force pumps, the collection devices each comprising (a) a receiving tray having a suction port therein, and (b) one or more pumps having respective suction inlets and discharge outlets, the suction inlets being connected in liquid flow communication to the respective suction ports of the receiving trays for removing collected liquid from the receiving trays, the collection devices being dimensioned and configured to float at the surface of the moving first liquid and to admit at least the floating liquid into respective ones of the receiving trays and their associated suction ports. In this aspect, the method comprises placing the collection devices on the surface of the first liquid and imposing repeated mechanical compression and relaxation on the pumps by movement of the first liquid thereby to pump liquid from the respective suction ports of the receiving trays to the respective discharge outlets of the pumps.
Other aspects of the invention are as described in the following description and the appended drawings.
As used herein and in the claims, the term xe2x80x9cexternal-force pumpxe2x80x9d means a pump which is operated by externally-imposed mechanical forces imposed on the pump, and excludes pumps operated by electric motors, internal or external combustion engines, steam or the like. Examples of xe2x80x9cexternal-force pumpsxe2x80x9d usable in the present invention are those described below and more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,023 (xe2x80x9cMoment Pumpxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,849 (xe2x80x9cFluid Pumpxe2x80x9d), both issued to Paul L. Guilmette. Manually-operated pumps would be another example of xe2x80x9cexternal-force pumpsxe2x80x9d.